mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
September 11 attacks
The September 11 attacks (also referred to as 11/9 '''and sometimes called '''Avinon 9/11 in the NSC to distinguish it from the 9/11 attacks on Earth) were a series of five coordinated terrorist attacks by the terrorist group New Avino against the government of Avino in the afternoon of September 11, 211. Four airliners from Airvino and one from AirEurovo were hijacked. The first terror attack of the Avinon Terror, it tightened security in the Avinon airspace and throughout southern Eurovo. It was the only terror attack which took place in the air. Chronological summary Airvino Flight 35 and AirEurovo Flight 10 A plane, Airvino Flight 35, which had set of from Lincly City International Airport that morning and was on the course to Lanblaca, was hijacked with the aim of crashing into the Kalina Hall in Kalina (the capital of Avino). Another plane, AirEurovo Flight 10, had set off from Orelov Airport at around 6:47 and was heading to Gali, Maro. Near the border of Russanplon, around halfway between Rinasine and Halsivon, a terrorist (name unknown) hijacked the flight and diverted the plane towards Aflicane. It was clear that the plane had been hijacked as the moving map wasn't working properly. The hijacker of AirEurovo Flight 10, who was not too skilled in hijacking, accidentally crashed into Airvino Flight 35, severely damaging both front windows of the aeroplanes. The pilot of Flight 10, both hijackers and both pilots of Flight 35 were killed in the impact. The co-pilot of Flight 10, though quite hurt, managed to regain control of it and diverted the plane down to the nearest lake. On Airvino Flight 35, Harriet Vena, a Linconian national who was somewhat skilled in piloting, tried to move the plane to safety, but failed. The plane crashed into a patch of desert, killing everyone except Harriet. On Flight 10, oxygen masks dropped down and all were advised to wear them. Sally Sanna, a Rinasinian singer on a world tour, died as her oxygen mask failed to drop down. In Flight 10, a piece of airframe came off and hit an emergency exit, swinging the door open. Samantha Simon, then a school teacher, was sucked out of her seat and fell into the water, somehow not sustaining an injury. Around that time, an eagle appeared at the windscreen at the front, then flew under the plane, to the lake. This eagle was shown as a symbol of luck and that no one would die on the plane. This became the symbol for the United Nations Terrorism and Accident Prevention Organisation (UNTAPO) when it was formed. Samantha appeared near the lake when the plane landed. The co-pilot contacted Orelov Airport, Gali International Airport and Kalina-HJO (the nearest airport), stating "The plane was hijacked at the border of Russanplon. The plane was jolted in the direction of Avino, possibly the capital or a large city. Near a lake, it crashed into another plane, possibly also hijacked. It seems almost everyone on that plane are dead. The hijackers are dead and the main pilot is unconscious, possibly dead. I managed to regain control and land near the lake. I don't know who has died on this plane." Airvino Flight 13 Airvino Flight 13 was a domestic flight that flew between Barlincea Manon Jules Airport and Lanblaca International Airport. It set off at 9:16, and was the second hijacked flight that was on the course to Lanblanca. Unlike the rest of the flights, this was not hijacked until the pilots were within 50 kilometres of the airport. The hijackers had no knowledge of the incident with Airvino Flight 35 or AirEurovo Flight 10 so assumed the two had been successful. They hijacked the plane at 15:41, roughly 30 minutes before its estimated arrival at the airport.